pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nano Spade
Much love for the skill pvxicon template. Welcome to PvX! [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:19, 5 September 2010 (UTC) : Thank you Toraen, glad to have found my way back the site after some years, I like the improvements and thought I could share some tricks. ;) --Nano Spade 21:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) item info template while the template is sure to see use and is nice to have. Can i ask that you refrain from jsut copy and pasting templates from GWW, here. We have conflicting licenses and blah blah lots of legal stuff nobody really knows about. If you want to copy something from GWW you have to ask the contributors if it's ok for you to do so and if they mind it being released under another license (of course if they don't agree to the latter we can arrange something if it's important, but they still need to say you can copy their work =p). ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) item show template No problem with that, i'm a bit un-social at the moment (hence the coding to clean the mind), sorry for that. As for the rest, I've imported the templates to check that they are working and inspire from them more easily (and actually to full proof them and correct them when needed on the original website). I'm currently in the process to mainly rewrite (yet the layout - and 4 corner images - will stay the same, and the copyright and license infringed on that part) the Template:Item_info into a Template:Item show with personal goals and higher scope (as obvious when description page is read). The overhaul is too much a change to just update the current template anyway and import it here. As I will post the results on both wikis in the end, it won't be too much a problem, but still sorry for the bothering : I know licensing can be a mayhem and touchy subject for sure (for obvious and logical reasons). I will flag the main item_info templates for deletion and keep those I redid (both in description, examples, code but more importantly purpose). --Nano Spade 21:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :no problem, i like some of the templates you've made, and I imagine you'll make more positive contributions through one means or another =p. :oh right, well I don't really get how copyright works (it being so overly complicated) so I appreciate you tagging the relevant pages for deletion, even if it's just to be on the safe side. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Use the Preview button....... Please....... [[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 20:57, September 6 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I hear you, except the problem is that I work with embedded scripts on multiple depth levels to create those tricky features that you'll happy to see in a few days. :: :: Anyway, the way Mediawiki is built, the code doesn't update itself on preview, so I have to try to double check some insanely not easy to read code, but ultimately the save changes is how i can pinpoint the errors in the code. Sorry for that, still, I created a duplicate (Template:item show/temp) of my main template and will flag it for deletion quite soon... yeah i'm a bit rusty concerning my wiki skills. :p :: :: As for another way to reduce the mess, I will separate the code from its documentation (even if that one is 90% finished and don't see massive numbers of updates). :: So, again my apologizes for the way it goes, I would generally use a personal wiki during the developping process and transfer only milestones, but I started that way on a idle moment and the worse should be behind. *crosses fingers* ;) :: --Nano Spade 21:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC)